universalstudiosfloridafandomcom-20200216-history
Twister...Ride it Out
Twister...Ride it Out, was a special effects simulation experience at Universal Studios Orlando, Florida. It replaced Ghostbusters Spooktacular. Queue In the queue, you walk behind the New York Structures, where you bypass studios props on the right. In the outdoor queue, you will see props (and vehicles) from the movie including Dorothy (the probe that helps the characters from the movie find information about tornadoes). There are various monitors showing actual home video of tornadoes hitting different places around the world. Experience You are then ushered into the first pre-show room which has two big screens that are projected on. There are also two smaller monitors that show the same video on it too. There are some props from the movie. You watch a video hosted by Bill Paxton and Helen Hunt, two stars from the movie. They explain about the damage twisters can make and how powerful they can be. After that video is finished, you are instantly ushered into the set of Aunt Meg's damaged home, which is also shown in the movie. Windows are shattered, there are trees through the roof and even a car through the roof with the wheel still spinning! Then you watch another video on monitors which have been slammed through the walls and it shows how hard it was for the actors to film the movie. After it finishes, the cable goes out and you hear tornado sirens. You hear an evacuation noise telling you to leave the house now. Lights start flashing and then you see the news Channel 5 weather report on monitors in the next room telling you there is a tornado warning for your area! You walk into the famous drive in movie set from the film. You can see a bit of movie playing on the drive in screen. You can hear crickets chirping, dogs barking in the distance and suddenly crash! A bolt of lightning knocks out the power and splits a tree in half! You see a tornado in the distance and the sounds of families going into their storm shelters and you can see a man looking through the Hut near the gas station. Then the real tornado occurs right in front of you rain and winds pick up, windows shatter, spraying you with water. The Galaxy Drive in Sign flies away, Joe's Jeep from the movie crashes into a fire hydrant and even a cow flies by! Then after the storm starts to die, the roof above you lifts up into the air and Bill's red Dodge Ram from the film slides and slams into a gas pump sending flames across the floor, and a huge fire ball erupts 30 feet into the air! Then, the roof above you crashes down and stops right above your head and the floor drops, "showing you just how powerful a Twister can be." The ride closed 2015, and was replaced with Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. Category:Half-Universal Owned Ridefilms Category:Universal Themed Rides Category:Current Attractions Category:Former Attractions Category:Organization